kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dragon
The Dragon is a green dragon firedrake Graham encountered under the Ancient Well in Daventry. Background After The Sorcerer stole Merlin's Mirror he put it under the guardianship of a dragon. The dragon is said to have a head similar to a pterodactyl. It was a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon with sharp, green scale, and a long tail. After The Sorcerer stole Merlin's Mirror he put it under the guardianship of a dragon. The dragon is said to have a head similar to a pterodactyl. It was a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon with sharp, green scale, and a long tail.Narrator (KQ1AGI):"This ferocious, fire-breathing dragon with sharp, green scales and a long tail is protecting the magic mirror. Watch out for the flames!. Graham encountered this dragon in the Dragon's Lair. From across the cave, the heat of the sulfurous flames singed Graham's hair. The dragon made half-rushes back and forth at him, taking its time before making a killer charge. Graham tested the balance of his dagger, knowing he had only one chance to strike the dragon in its heart. In order to distract the dragon to give himself more time to aim and a clearer target, he hefted a bucket of water, and just as the dragon exhaled , he flung the water into its snout. He had extinguished the dragon's flames, it stopped and sputtered, steam and bubbles gurgling from its nostrils. Graham stayed the dagger in his hand, seeing the look of embarrassment on the dragon's monstrous face. It dropped its head, and tucked its tail, and the beast pushed a boulder aside and pussyfooted out of the cave.KQC2E, pg 34 Graham successfully defeated the dragon without any violence. The green dragon later attended Graham's wedding in Kolyma at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. thumb Graham successfully defeated the dragon without any violence. The green dragon later attended Graham's wedding in Kolyma at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. King's Quest IX Depending on choices Graham through bravery blinds the Dragon with an arrow, only for it to return and attack Daventry later in anger. Or if Graham freed it from its chains and shackles it may assist Graham from compassion. Graham may also ring a bell out of his wisdom which leads the dragon away thinking that it's dinner bell had gone off. None of these are necessarily wrong choices, but they do have consequences. Behind the scenes A traditional fire-breathing dragon appears in KQ1, it is known simply as the 'dragon' in the text. Dragon of Daventry to disambiguate the character from the main Dragon article. Describing it simply as The Dragon may work as well. KQ9 is set to retell the events of Graham's encounter with the dragon, this time giving Graham three different choices (which are different from Graham's solutions in the original story) that will have consequences later on in the game. Despite the story being different from how it was told in the original KIng's Quest 1 and Companion, the old games are intended to be part of the same canon. Category:Characters (KQC) Category:Characters (KQ1) Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Characters (KQ9) Category:Villains